onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Paulie
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Paulie is one of the five Dock One Foremen of Water 7 specializing in rigging, knots & masts, recently promoted to Vice President of the Galley-La CompanyOne Piece Manga - Chapter 488 cover story. Appearance Paulie is rarely without a cigar in his mouth or his flame detailed denim jacket. (Though in the Post-Enies Lobby Arc he wore a black jacket emblazoned with roses and chains.) His hair is blond and slicked back on his head while wearing a pair of orange goggles on top. He's usually seen frowning. Personality Paulie is shown as the closest to and most trusted by Iceburg. He also shows a prudish outlook on the way many female characters dress. Unlike most other characters such as Sanji, Paulie often becomes outraged at how much body women such as Nami and Kalifa show off when they are in the company of men. When he is first introduced, he tries to steal two suitcases full of money from Luffy to pay off his gambling debts. Though he is thwarted by Lucci and pulled back on land by his ear and gives back the suitcases, he asks for 10% of the cash if Luffy really wanted to thank him, shortly before being knocked out by Lucci with a hammer. Fighting Style Paulie has a unique fighting style; he makes use of an intricate array of acrobatics combined with rigging techniques that employs a complicated use of ropes that appear from under his sleeves. It is also versatile, since the ropes enable him to increase the reach of his attacks - be it long-ranged, mid-ranged, or even melee - and even attack multiple targets at once, giving Paulie an advantage at battle, be it group combat or one-on-one. The amount of rope he carries is absurd, which led some to speculate it was the power of a devil fruit, measuring hundreds, if not thousands of meters as he was actually able to make a huge, complex rope-work in a split-second to keep not only himself, but also the entire Franky Family, their Kingbulls, Oimo, and Kasshii from falling into the huge pit in Enies Lobby. He also boasts that the Galley-la rope he carries never breaks no matter what loads it carries, a fact made apparent at the near end of the Enies Lobby Arc, where Paulie's ropes were able to support the weight of not only the Galley-La foremen as well as the Franky Family, but also the mass of two Elbaf giants hanging at mid-air from their ankles, preventing them from falling into the great ravine. The amount of ropes, that he uses as a weapon and brings with himself all the time, never seems to run out, since he has been known to pull yards upon yards from time to time. When he attacks, the ropes generally snake their way out his sleeve and wrap around the target and typically weaves his ropes into patterns that help him to either ensnare foes or restrain their movements, making them more vulnerable to incoming attack. Paulie can also uses his ropes outside of battle, as seen when he successfully deceived the marines that he's already been captured when in reality, he deliberately tied himself up with his own ropes and was just waiting for the right time to release himself, the Franky Family, and the giants History Past During the opening day of the Puffing Tom, a young Paulie was seen attending it's coronation.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.39 Chapter 371, Question for Odacchi. When the Sea Express leaves in Chapter 354 "Sea Express," is that kid with the runny nose in the bottom left Pauly?! If you don't answer me, I'll tie you up with ropes!! (totally kidding) P.N. Meat Meat Meat Meat Meat Inspired by this event, Paulie decided to become a shipwright. He then grew up and joined the Galley-La Company. He then became one of the company's top foremen. Water 7 Arc Paulie appeared when he helped the Straw Hat Pirates lost their money stolen by the Franky Family. Later, after the attempted murder on Iceburg he searched the Straw Hats with the Galley La to eliminate them. But Franky has interrupted the battle then Luffy and Nami escaped. When the night has fallen, the whole Galley La guarded the office thinking that the murderer will attack Iceburg again. He has been commanded by Iceburg to go to his room and did a short conversation; he was given a fake drawing of the Pluton by Iceburg, who told him to get rid of it. After the conversation, he go out to the room and gone to a place to hide the fake Pluton, he was surprised by a two stranger wearing masks, who is Lucci and Kaku, who had no problem dealing with him. Right before he was supposed to be killed, Luffy interfered. Luffy stuck in the wall and he surprised that the killer isn't Straw Hat Crew, he was then trapped together with Luffy and left to die. However, with the help of Luffy, he got free and ran to Iceburg's aid. There, it was revealed to him that Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa and Blueno all was working for the government. He later tried to get Iceburg out of the building, but was stopped by a Leopard-form Lucci. He was then saved by Chopper who got him out of the burning building. He later helped Nami and Chopper of searching Luffy and Zoro to go and save Nico Robin.As the crew was going be drown, he help them by wrapping ropes to them. As he heard that the crew will follow the train, he stopped them because of the phenomenon called Aqua Laguna. He was later seen on the Rocket Man along with the Galley La and join forces with Franky Family and Straw Hat Pirates, they fight together the Aqua Laguna and proceed to Enies Lobby. Enies Lobby Arc When they about to attack the Enies Lobby, Paulie has a map (because he has been there to repair the rails) and plan how they will go inside there. As they waiting for the time to land, Luffy has already flew to the Enies Lobby and started rampaging there. When they attack the island, together with Franky Family and his comrades, they defeated Oimo and Kashi. When they entered the gate, A Marine Dog Officer faced them, and he has been stabbed by the leader of them.The rocketman sudenly landed with the remaining Straw Hat. He and his comrades has been invite by Franky Family to ride Sodom and together proceed. There, he said to Zoro that "If ou meet the one of them, defeat and tell them that they are fired". But Sodom has been shot in the heart and collapse. Together with Lulu and Tilestone, they fight the remaining Marines. Later he as they about to collapse, they seen Oimo and Kashi with Sogeking, but not as enemy but as allies. When they reach the Couthouse,with the Franky Family they defeat the Berkesiville. Post Enies Lobby Arc After the events of Enies Lobby, Paulie and the others all returned to Water 7, where he lead the reconstruction on the Galley-La Company main headquarters. He then- along with Iceburg, Lulu and Tilestone- joined Franky in building a new ship for the Straw Hat Pirates. Trivia *His birthday was revealed to be July 8th. This is because, in Japanese, 7 can be pronounced as "na" and 8 can be pronounced as "wa", which creates "nawa", meaning rope. *Early on in the Water 7 arc and into the Enies Lobby arc, some fans speculated Paulie may in future join the Straw Hats. *In One Piece: Unlimited Adventure Paulie is an "Optional Boss", he is also a playable character in Team Battle/Survival Mode. In the English version of the game, Paulie's name is spelled "Pauly". *In the Where are they now? story arc, Paulie is shown being chased by fans and debt-collectors. References Category: Shipwrights Category: Male Category: Human Category: Galley-La Company Category: Grand Line Characters Category: Smokers